User blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus - the frozen element
Frigus is melee mage and tank, his objective is: kill most squishy enemies and stay as long as possible in teamfight. Base stats: Health: 440 (+80) Health regen per 5: 7.3 (+0.7) Mana: 250 (+40) Mana regen per 5: 6.0 (+ 0.7) Attack Damage: 51 (+ 3.0) Attack speed: 0.605 (+ 3%) Armor: 20 (+ 3.5) Magic Resist: 30 (+ 1.25) Range: 125 Movement speed: 300 Abillities: Passive: Ice shield (Range: 650) Every fourth spellcast Frigus or when he takes more damage than 10% of his maximum HP recives an Ice shield stack for 3 seconds (Max 5 stacks). Ice shield lowers attacks speed of all nearby enemies (for 5% per stack). And he takes 2% less damage per stack Q: Frozen missle (Range: 700) (Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8) (Cost: 75/80/85/90/95 Mana) (AoE diameter: 400) Active: Frigus shots a Frozen missle into the targeted zone, Frozen missle deals magic damage (70/100/150/190/240 +55% AP) Frozen missle also stuns all hit enemies for 1 second. W: Fury of the Snowstorm (Range: 550) (Cooldown: 18) (Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 Mana) (AoE diameter: 600) Passive: Ice shield deals magic damage per second (1/3/5/7/9 per stack) Acitve: Frigus creates a Snowstorm in a targeted zone for 5 seconds. Snowstorm deals magic damage per second (25/50/75/100/125 +20% AP), slows enemies movement speed (15/20/25/30/35%) and reduces enemies magic resist (5/6/7/8/9 pec second debuff will take 1 second after leaving). E: Ancient power (Cooldown: 14/13/12/10/9 sec) (Cost: 42/54/66/78/90 Health) Passive: Frigus's autoattacks deals additional magic damage equal to his 10% AP (Does not work on towers and inhibitors) Active: Frigus unleashes ancient power for 4 seconds. Ancient power increases Frigus's Abillity power (15/25/35/45/55), Armor and Magic resist (20/30/40/50/60) R: Rage of the Frozen Gods (Range: 650) (Cooldown: 170/150/130) (Cost: 125/150/175 Mana) Active: Frigus creates magical frozen chains for (2/3/4) nearby enemies. After 1 second he will pull all grabbed enemies and deal magical damage (65/135/205 +40% AP). Additionally, if minimal two enemies have less than 50% of their maximum health he tosses all grabbed enemies into the air and deal magical damage (65/135/205 +40% AP), if not, Frigus will slow all grabbed enemies (20/30/40%) and deal magic damage (55/125/195 +30% AP) Lore: Frigus was one of the most powerful mage in the Valoran. He wanted to collect even more power, to be not one of the most powerful mage, but the most powerful. He went into the Freljord to collect the power of Ice, power which could destroy all the civilization. But Frigus didn't expected one thing, power that he wanted to collected, tried to kill him. During his meditation he suffered so much, he tried to go through all this pain to get his wanted power. After the months he seen himself in an Ice reflection, thing that he saw exceeded all limits of his expectations. He turned into a giant ice golem, since this happening he understand that power given to him was a punishment. Punishment that can destroy everyone, even himself... He joined league of legends to take control on it, but he still thinks, that it won't be enough to take control on it. "You don't understand, my power is not blessing, it's drudgery..." ~Frigus "the frozen element" Recommened items: Doran's ring, Sorcerer's shoes, Abyssal scepter, Frozen Heart, Rabaddon's Deathcap, Ageis of Legion Sorry if i made some fails in my grammar :< Category:Custom champions